


Oh, The Things We Tell Ourselves

by IceSapphireSerpent



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSapphireSerpent/pseuds/IceSapphireSerpent
Summary: Venomous is falling for Boxman all over again, but it's fine. He can handle it. As long as he keeps quiet everything will be just fine. (Rating for Cursing)Happy Belated Birthday Batneko!





	1. It's Not Like Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batneko/gifts).

Professor Venomous wasn’t in the business of lying to himself. So when he told himself he was over the silly little infatuation he had for Boxman during his hero days it was true. Dedicating himself fully to his work helped Venomous move past unrealistic expectations and stupid dreams that wouldn’t come true.

Hiring Boxman to create robots for him was just something for old times sake. So when Boxman failed to delivery Venomous thought it would have been best to terminate their professional relationship in person. He had to set a, pardon the word choice, good example for Fink. That’s when everything went off the rails.

Boxman’s passion for fighting heroes goes above everything else in his life. Many villains are in it for personal gain, in fact Venomous is sure that’s how they all start. But Boxman puts hero fighting above profits, his company, his station, everything. Venomous has watched villains climb their way to the top and defend it like a dragon its hoard. Living in fear of P.O.I.N.T taking away everything they have. Pathetic. Other villains were like mice scurrying under the eyes of the house cat, but Boxman was a fire, he didn’t care if he burnt out so long as he burnt bright.

After that enlightening dinner Venomous was more excited than he had been in a long time.

“Boss?” Fink called from the backseat.

He glanced into the rearview mirror. It seemed like she was still agitated over dinner. He’ll just have to pick her up something. “Yes, Fink?”

“You’re not gonna kiss that guy are you?”

Venomous almost slammed the brakes, but pulled his foot away before he had the chance. “..No.”

Fink threw up her arms. “You can’t like him! He’s literally a chicken!” 

“He’s only half- look Fink we’re not having this discussion.”

“Hmph.” Fink crossed her arms. Great, at this rate she’ll work herself into a tantrum.

“How about we get ice cream to make up for no robot smashing today?”

“Ice cream?!”

The sugar high was worth not getting judged over his taste in men by his own daughter. Cob knows he got enough of that at P.O.I.N.T.

* * *

So Venomous had a small crush back, but it was nothing like before. He was much more realistic now than he was as Laserblast. Besides the other villains had plenty to say about Boxman. Not that Venomous ever listened to their opinions, but it did give him perspective.

So when Boxman appeared to crave the attention of those halfwits and begged to come along Venomous was disappointed. The actual party was worse. The whole thing felt like his past and present were uncomfortably colliding at light speed. 

Box was doing everything wrong, and it was ruining his own chances to look good in front of his own board. Then he attacked P.O.I.N.T for Venomous. Holy shit he attacked P.O.I.N.T. Venomous would have laughed if everybody weren’t evacuating from the blazing scene. And then, as if things couldn’t get worse, Billiam Willaim dressed Boxman down.

Now he had to deal with a sulking Boxman. Venomous sighed and walked over to him. “Come on! There’s still one more escape pod. Let’s escape together.”

Box didn’t even turn. “I knew it all along, you know? I knew all the villains hated me. The real reason I came along-”

Here it comes. This night just sucks. He should never have brought Boxman. That way he would have gotten so hur-

“-is because I wanted to show them that I don’t care what they thing of me! They’re never going to stop me from doing what I want!” Box man revealed a remote controller.

The next few moments were a blur for Venomous. He got a little more lost in Boxman’s maniacal gaze than he’d care to admit to anyone.

So it was on Box’s desk, flying through the sky that Venomous gave up. It was a fool’s errand to begin with. Boxman was the embodiment of the pure chaotic nature of villainy that brought Venomous to the craft. But he didn’t mind. It was kind of nice to hold a candle for someone again. Venomous should have know it was only going to burn his fingers.


	2. I Can Keep Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth Zapper or Himbofication but he's a twink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long things got crazy.

It was about a week after their talk that Box invited him back to his factory. Venomous was busy with preparations of his own plans, but Box promised that this newest project was going to align with his interests. So with Fink in tow they arrived at the factory to a flurry of commotion.

Bots were racing every which way, and he almost stepped on a small Jericho. A Derrick squad was carrying iron beams to another part of the factory. All of that seemed to be in line with the arrangement he and Box made before. So Venomous couldn’t possibly guess why Boxman called him over today.

“VP!” The yell rang out against the racket of all the motion around them. V and Fink looked up to see Box on a catwalk over their heads.

Venomous couldn’t stop his heart from speeding up. It wasn’t a date. This is business, and it needed to stop. “Boxman! You seem busy!”

“Of course! Our little project has to be kept on schedule after all!” Boxman leapt onto a moving platform that was passing him and it carried him to down. “The real prize is in the main room. Come along.”

The three of them walked together through the factory. They passed the bots living room, and since Shannon and Raymond saw them go by, they tagged along the entourage.

“Daddy!” Shannon cried. “Are you showing them your new invention? Can we come?”

“I must say I’m intrigued as well. You haven’t let even us see it.” Raymond said.

“Fine! Since you brats will whine if you don’t come with. Just stay out of the way.” Boxman said. “I’m so sorry about them VP. They’re just so excitable when it comes to anything about crushing those pesky plaza heroes. I just can’t make them behave.”

“Honestly, I’m quite excited now. They’re certainly building up the hype. Let’s hope your machine can live up to it.” Venomous replied.

Inside the main room there was a white sheet over a rather large object and a Darrell puttering about. As soon as they entered Darrell rushed over to Boxman.

“Daddy! My processor has been lagging all day.” He complained.

“Obviously. I’m using hundreds of you to build the incubator room! You’ll be fine when the projects done. Now hush I’m about to unveil to my evil best friend my latest creation!” Boxman said moving over to the hidden centerpiece of the room.

Venomous was evil-friend zoned. Life sure had gone down a strange path.

“Behold!” Boxman ripped away the cloth revealing a cannon.

“I’m beholding.” Venomous barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. At least the cannon might be fun. It just wouldn’t create the mass-scale destruction he was hoping for.

“No, no, no! You’re not seeing it right.” Boxman gestured to the cannon. “This is an inhibition ray! Anyone hit by its blasts will give into their worst desires. Once hit the heroes will become villains and destroy their precious plaza themselves! After all minimum wage workers always hate their workplaces.”

“Boxman it’s brilliant!” Oh, yes. Venomous could definitely work with this. Using this ray he could re-release T.K.O with no problems at all. “How does it-”

“Bolt brain! Watch where you’re going.” Fink yelled.

“Oh yeah pipsqueak?” Darrell replied.

“Pipsqueak? PIPSQUEAK?!” She was just getting louder and louder. V really didn’t need this today.

He turned to see them pulling on each other’s arms and shoving each other’s faces. “Will you two knock it off? We’re in the middle of business!” He turned back to Boxman. “Now, how does it work?”

“Simple.” Box moved to the side of the machine. “I’ll show you.” He aimed the machine towards the window. “You just take aim and flip this switch.”

“That’s it! You’re toast!” Fink launched Darrell across the room. He hit the back end of it causing it to spin in circles as it finished charging its beam.

“Venomous!” Boxman reached out for him, but it was too late. The machine had already fired.

* * *

Venomous woke up to a pounding head ache. His head pillowed on something soft. “Ughh.. warm.” He burrowed his face into the thigh. That’s nice.

“Uh, V? Are you awake now? Your heads in my lap.” Boxman said.

“It’s nice.” Venomous murmured, and curled around the heat source. “Don’t move.”

“Boss! You gotta get up! You’re touching Stinkman.” Fink tried pulling on his shoulder, but V just held on tighter to his warmth.

“Sweetheart dad just needs some Boxman time okay? He’s very lonely.” Venomous said sleepily.

“Oh, no. This is very bad.” Boxman looked to his robot children. “Did I leave a failsafe anywhere?”

It turns out he did not in fact leave a failsafe. Which meant he had to build a failsafe. Which meant he had to move a very out of it cozy reptile man.

“VP? You with me still?” Boxman asked after unsuccessfully trying to get up several times.

Venomous hummed in response.

“What will it take for you to let me move to my workshop?” Boxman asked.

Venomous thought abut it and looked up defiantly a Box. “Kiss.” He demanded his voice clearer than before. “And I come with you. And a blanket.”

Boxman sighed. “Fine.” He leaned down and messily kissed Venomous on his forehead leaving a smudge of spit there.

It was a pretty bad forehead kiss, but V just looked like someone hung the moon for him. “Another.”

“No! You already said you’d cooperate! We had an agreement.” Boxman argued.

“I want another!” Venomous demanded.

“Maybe if you behave you will get another.” Boxman said.

V was in a huff the entire walk to the workshop, but he didn’t protest again for a while, and was quite happy once Raymond brought him a warmed blanket. He leaned against Boxman’s legs while the man sat at his table and tinkered to find a solution to V’s…predicament.

After about fifteen minutes Venomous tugged on Boxman’s pants. “Boxy. Boxy! Boxy!!” He whined.

Boxman tried to focus on his task, but the shrillness got to him eventually. “What?”

“What are you doing?” V asked.

“What’s it look like I’m doing?” Boxman asked.

Venomous stood, leaned over his shoulder, and squinted really hard at the metal pieces. “Building something.”

“Congrats you’re correct!” Boxman might have put too much sarcasm into it, because V turned to him with a smile.

“Do I win something? I love games!” Venomous bounced in place.

“Uhhh,” Boxman shifted through his desk drawers and puled out the hand held game he had been developing for the bots. “Yes. Here it is. Now please let me focus.”

Venomous seemed quiet down for a bit, but just when Boxman was just getting back into the groove of inventing he piped up again. “I like that I can play as you and blast the heroes.”

“Good. You’re supposed to.” Box replied.

“Can I make us cuddle in this?” Venomous asked stretching his arms out across Boxman’s lap.

“What is it with you and touching?” Boxman asked.

“I like touching you!” V took a hand off his game system. “Can I touch your feathers?”

“Fine! Just make it quick.” Box held out his arm.

“So soft.” Venomous said before leaning forward and rubbing his face in the fluff.

“Hey! Cut that out!” Boxman pushed Venomous away.

V immediately started tearing up and in a few sniffles was bawling his eyes out. “Y-you- you don’t l-like m-m-m-me!”

“It’s not that at all!” Boxman tried to sooth him. “I just like my space.”

“Nuh-uh!” V said. “When I was a hero you didn’t like me. Now I’m evil you don’t like me. You never like me!”

“Wait, you were a hero?” Boxman was trying to recall all the heroes he’s run into. He can’t remember any purple ones.

“You never get the point either! You’re so obtuse!” Venomous’ crying got even louder. The sound drew Fink to the room.

“Just what’s going on in here? Boss?” She moved over to Venomous’ side. “Boss you okay?” She turned a sharp gaze toward Boxman. “Did Stinkman over here hurt your feelings?”

“He doesn’t notice me!” V wailed.

Boxman cleared his throat and shifted his chair a little bit away from the scene. “I really don’t know what’s going on here.”

“What’s going on Stinkman is that you’re a big jerk!” Fink grabbed V’s hand and led him to the doorway. “And Boss is never talking to you again.”

“What?! Professor Venomous, I have no idea what she’s blathering about. I haven’t done anything.” Boxman tired to make him understand, but V just turned away.

“Of course you haven’t. You never do anything.” And with that the pair left for another room in the factory.

* * *

Much later, after finishing the reverse switch and thinking over what to say to Venomous, Boxman found Venomous in a break room with a cup of cocoa. The rat girl was nowhere in sight so Boxman carefully approached him.

He pulled up the chair next to V. “Venomous I’m sorry I hurt you’re feelings. I didn’t mean to neglect you and-”

“It’s okay. That ray was a little more powerful than you were going for right?” Venomous asked.

“Um- well- yes. I’m surprised you’re so calm.” Boxman fiddled with his hands unsure of where to go from here.

“I think it’s wearing off. Sorry I got so emotional on you back there.” Venomous looked to Boxman. “We’re still evil buddies, right?” He gave Box a small toothy grin.

“Why of course!” Boxman slapped Venomous on the back, and he almost dropped his drink. “What’s a little experimentation between friends?”

“Oh thank goodness.” Venomous laughed. “You know, I came so close to telling you I’ve been in romantic love with you for years and ruining everything.”

Boxman laughed along with him. “Yes well now that all that’s done with I have a switch that will- wait. Did you say love?”

Venomous stopped laughing, and still with a smile on his face said, “I’m going to throw myself into the ocean.”

Months later Boxman brings up this story at their wedding and while Venomous acts annoyed he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
